


【授翻】他们说我们是天生一对

by frenchvanilla0522



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Slice of Life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchvanilla0522/pseuds/frenchvanilla0522
Summary: 原作者的话：我知道我是唯一一个仍然痴迷于他们的人，所以谁知道有多少人会看到这个呢，但我一直都在为自己写这些。我决定发布它们，因为我希望它可以让某些人高兴。（如果那个人是你的话，我会很高兴收到你的留言。）我：超级感动又开心能看到所有每一篇新brocedes的文的发布，这个系列在这对cp的同人文里又是难得的甜，特别是这章有一段非常打动我的话。一如既往的，如果有不通顺或者错误的翻译之后敬请指出指教，非常感谢阅读，期待有人和我交流~如果喜欢的话可以去给原文kudos或者给原作者留言~





	1. 甜蜜的求婚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they said we made a perfect pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860154) by [Pericardiaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca). 

> 原作者的话：  
我知道我是唯一一个仍然痴迷于他们的人，所以谁知道有多少人会看到这个呢，但我一直都在为自己写这些。我决定发布它们，因为我希望它可以让某些人高兴。  
（如果那个人是你的话，我会很高兴收到你的留言。）  
我：  
超级感动又开心能看到所有每一篇新brocedes的文的发布，这个系列在这对cp的同人文里又是难得的甜，特别是这章有一段非常打动我的话。一如既往的，如果有不通顺或者错误的翻译之后敬请指出指教，非常感谢阅读，期待有人和我交流~  
如果喜欢的话可以去给原文kudos或者给原作者留言~

Nico轻轻地打着呼噜，由于睡觉的姿势，他睡觉时嘴巴稍微张开着。他仰面躺着，上身靠在Lewis身上，后者的手臂环绕着他。 他的头靠在Lewis的胸前，但是他仍然坐得太高，这对于睡觉而言不是一个舒服的姿势。

当一声特别响亮的鼾声打断了对话时，Lewis关掉了电影。 “Nico，”他轻声说，拨开后者脸上的一缕头发。“醒醒，宝贝。你的脖子很快会抽筋的。”

“Hrmpf”，Nico回答，侧着头，试图把脸藏在Lewis的胸肌上。

“如果我们搬到床上，你会舒服得多。” Lewis慢慢地把自己从Nico身上拉开，尽可能地不把他从沙发上踢下去。“来吧。”

Nico睡眼惺忪地睁开了眼睛，打了个哈欠。 “已经够舒服了，” 他抗议道，但当再次被促使时，他坐了起来。

“床会更好的，宝贝，”Lewis哄着他。Nico又打了一个哈欠，站起身来，跌跌撞撞地向卧室方向走去。留剩Lewis把客厅收拾干净：把沙发上的毯子铺直，然后把杯子拿进厨房。

Lewis把灯关掉，在Nico之后进入卧室。地板上堆积如山的衣服和蜷缩在床中间的Nico迎接着他。

“需要你，”Nico咕哝着，向Lewis伸出贪婪的手。“需要你当枕头。”

Lewis的嘴唇上拉扯着一丝温柔的微笑，Nico筋疲力尽时的滑稽动作是最可爱的事情，即使这同时意味着Lewis沦落为了一个枕头。他迅速地拿起Nico的衣服，连同他自己的衣服一起扔进了洗衣篮里，顺便脱掉了衬衫，这样他就只穿着短裤爬上床了，脸上挂着溺爱的微笑。

“我就在这里，”Lewis平静地说着，挪近了一些，直到Nico能再次把头靠在他胸前，只是这次是以一个更舒服的姿势蜷缩在他身上。他将手指伸进Nico的头发，舒缓地抚摸着，没过多久尼科的呼吸就变得均匀了。

Lewis仍然注视着Nico，用手指尽可能轻柔地抚摸着他的颧骨，以免吵醒他。 “和我结婚吧，”Lewis低声说，当Nico转了转头时屏住了呼吸，但他还是继续睡着了。

Lewis叹了口气，重新开始。 “我太爱你了Nico，你是我的一切(you mean everything to me)。 你愿意嫁给我吗?”

Nico的呼吸平稳而缓慢，所以Lewis把头靠在床头板上休息了一会儿。

“好吧，这样吧，”他对自己说，“你是我一生的挚爱(you’re the love of my life.). 你很支持我，也很有竞争力。你让我的生活变得更加艰难，但是没有你我会迷失。当我需要你的时候，你总是在我身边；你也总是挡在我和赢得一场比赛之间。但即使是这样，我也丝毫不后悔，你和我，我们去某个地方的时候会争论谁来开车，我们会在车库里的一堆轮胎后面接吻。和我结婚吧，这样我就知道，即使我们停止比赛，即使一切都改变了，我仍然会有你在我身边，永远。“

Lewis用手指摸了摸Nico的下嘴唇。 “我觉得这也许有点太漫无边际了。”

Nico嘟囔了几句梦话，Lewis把手缩回来，开始用手指穿过Nico的头发，然后再次尝试。

“我爱你。我喜欢在你身边醒来，我喜欢和你一起比赛，我喜欢你在我身边度过的每一刻，我想念你不在我身边的每一刻。你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“如果我说是，你会停止练习，然后让我睡觉吗? ”

Lewis惊讶得短促地尖叫了一声，几乎把Nico从他的胸膛上推了下去。当他低下头时，NIco正对着他傻笑，脸颊温暖。 “看情况，” Lewis轻声说，他把手放回到Nico的头发上。 “你答应我只是为了让我闭嘴吗? ”

Nico叹了口气，慢慢地开始移动，将羽绒被从他身上踢开，并将自己从Lewis身上挣脱开。

“Nico？你在干什么？”

但是Nico没有回答，他只是对Lewis笑了笑，用手捋了捋他凌乱的头发，然后起身走到他打开的放袜子的抽屉前。

几秒钟后，Nico从里面抓起什么东西，跳回到床上，跪着挪到直到他离Lewis足够近，跨坐在后者的腿上。

Lewis微微张嘴抬头看着Nico，注视着他的一举一动，他的眼睛在Nico的脸和他紧握着东西的拳头之间闪烁。

“我想用经典的浪漫晚餐来做这件事，但是我不知道我当时是怎么想的——想尝试做一些像其他人做的一样的事情。而我们与众不同。“Nico用手指抚摸Lewis的脸，慢慢地抬起头，这样他就可以把额头抵在Lewis的额头上了。”你是我的，我是你的，你那些荒谬的甜言蜜语都是完美的，我对每一句都说“是”。我爱你，Lewis。现在把你的手给我，这样我就可以把戒指戴在你的手指上，然后再回去睡觉。“

当Nico靠过去打开他手里拿着的戒指盒时，Lewis屏住了呼吸。里面有两个银色的戒指，平坦的没有大宝石，取而代之的是中间有一块薄绿松石。

“我的天，“Lewis失声道。

Lewis点点头，他仍然还是说不出话来。“这意味着你的答案真的是肯定的”，当Nico将戒指戴到他的手指上时他说道。

“当然是。”Nico把戒指盒给了Lewis，他正忙着看着他现在戴上戒指的手指，几乎把它弄掉。 “你不会真的认为我会说除了‘是’之外的答案吧？”

Lewis把Nico的戒指从盒子里拿出来，戴在他的手指上，然后他把Nico拉入怀里，深深地吻着他。“我想把它做好，” 当他们分开一会儿时，Lewis轻轻地贴着Nico的嘴唇说。“你只应得到最好的。”

Nico轻轻偷笑着，“被你练习求婚演讲的声音吵醒是有史以来最好的事情，你说得对。”

Lewis的脸染上一丝红色，稍稍低下了头。“我太爱你了”，他低声说道，然后又吻了Nico一下。“我也爱你，”Nico回答，然后对着Lewis的嘴唇打了个哈欠。

“我们可以在午睡后继续订婚的亲热环节吗？还是你需要我去睡觉，这样你就可以开始练习结婚誓言了? ” 当Lewis把他拉近胸前时，他咕哝着。

Lewis轻声笑了。“不，我说完了，我们可以睡觉了。” 他把他们都转过身来，这样他们就能躺下双手环抱着对方了。 “晚安，宝贝。”

Nico哼了一声，在他再次闭上眼睛之前吻了Lewis的鼻子。Lewis也照做了，满足于手指上的戒指的舒适重量以及他们手牵着手时Nico的戒指轻压在他皮肤上的感觉。


	2. Prime Minister!Nico/Chef!Lewis AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico是个首相，他有一个令人讨厌的素食厨师。有一天，他只是想吃点晚饭，得到的却比他预想的要多...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赶在新年前把拖了一个学期的这章翻完了……急急匆匆就发了也没有审稿，欢迎捉虫。

当Valtteri离开时，Nico叹了口气，带走了大部分文件夹。天色渐晚，这是个令人筋疲力尽的一天：他半夜从布鲁塞尔回来，一大早就和他的幕僚长Toto进行了一次议论，以至于他一直把他的睡裤当作内衣。然后与内阁秘书Vettel的会面出现问题之前，他的新闻官员 Vivian对他大喊大叫，因为他仍未没有一个完美的家庭来分散公众的注意力。

当Nico的私人助理Valtteri终于开始把当天的公文扔在他的办公桌上时，Nico的心情就已经很糟糕了。 现在Valtteri终于走了，尼科向后靠在他的转椅上，闭上了眼睛。 他的平静时刻被打断得太快了——他的肚子正咕噜咕噜地大声叫着，突然间Nico为没吃午饭而后悔起来。

他叹了口气，摸索着拿出手机，给厨房打了电话。

“Yeah?”

是我，”Nico尴尬地说。 “Uh，我是Rosberg。”

“我知道，来电显示上有你的名字。”

Nico翻了个白眼，“晚餐准备好了吗？”

“现在差不多是晚上十点半了! ”

有时候他真的不觉得自己像是首相。尽管如此，他还是叹了口气，试图保持礼貌。 “那就来点宵夜吧? ” 他开玩笑说。

“还没到午夜呢。”

天啊，不管是谁接的电话，他都觉得对方非常烦人。

“听着，”Nico说。 “我不在乎现在几点了，也不在乎你要怎么称呼这顿饭。但是拜托给我带点可以吃的东西，最好不要像最近的其他饭一样是素食。老实说，麦当劳的薯条就可以了... ... ”

另一头急促的吸气声打断了Nico的话。

“非素食薯条？你以为我是谁，麦当劳叔叔吗？如果你这么喜欢的话，可以从 ubereats 上订购。 但我是不会让这些东西玷污我的厨房柜台的。” 说罢，另一头就挂了电话。

“你他妈的在开玩笑吧，“尼科自言自语，坐在那儿不可思议般地盯着手里拿着的手机看。

他眨了眨眼睛，考虑了一下自己的选择。他没有准备和他的保安人员为了外卖的事情争论。他站起来离开了他的办公室，沿着走廊，躲进了资料室，以免被芬兰籍的保安人员看到——芬兰人总是在Valtteri的办公室前徘徊，最后溜进了厨房所在的地下室。

无论如何，现在是Nico来到这里的时候了。大约一个月前，他们换了一个新厨师，他不停地喂Nico奇怪的东西。没有肉，只有蔬菜和豆腐，还有大豆，非常多的大豆。Nico实际上怀疑这就是纯素食饮食，因为他也不记得上次吃正常的鸡蛋是什么时候了。他没有时间去抱怨，毕竟他有更重要的事情要做，而不是和他的员工争论他们在食物上的选择。食物就是食物，在与其他政客的豪华晚餐之间，Nico通常很喜欢吃麦片。

但现在不行。无论新厨师是谁，无论是谁在值班，他们都会遇到麻烦。

Nico打开门，下定决心要带着美味而不健康食物离开厨房。“Excuse me?”当他说话时，他还没有立即见到人影。

过了一会儿，一个人从门后出现了。“What the- oh.” 他穿着一条凸显大腿的浅灰色长裤和一件朴素的白衬衫;袖子卷了起来，露出了有纹身的前臂。

当Nico设法停止盯着他看，而是看着他的脸时，他得到了一个假笑和扬起的眉毛。“如果你正在找那些薯条的话，那你就没那么幸运了。“

尼科怒气冲冲地说。 “我愿意接受任何......不是以植物为基础的食物。”

英俊的厨师脸上的假笑消失了，取而代之的是皱眉。“我是一个素食厨师。“

“这么说你就是新来的厨师? ! ” Nico眯起眼睛看着那个家伙。 “你叫什么名字来着? ”

“It’s Hamilton. Lewis Hamilton”， 他回答，双臂交叉放在胸前，二头肌周围的肌肉组织被拉扯了起来。

Nico绷紧了下巴，他对自己感到愤怒，他竟然让Hamilton通过了应聘考核，又对他的恬不知耻和素食主义感到生气。“好吧，Lewis，”他用他能控制的最傲慢的声音慢吞吞地说，“既然我知道了你的名字，如果你不能马上给我弄点非素食的东西来，我就知道该怎么填这张投诉表了。”

Hamilton只笑了起来，他的脸颊上出现了一个酒窝。 “你很粗鲁。”

Nico叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发，然后又把头发捋了回去。 好吧那个刻薄的雇主行为并不是真正的他。 “对不起。你把我惹毛了，我今天过得糟透了。 自从今天早上吃了牛油果煎蛋后我就没吃过东西了。 请... ... 做你的工作，好吗? ”

“等一下，”Hamilton说，眉头也皱了起来。 “你没吃我的午饭？或者晚餐？为什么不呢？难道不好吗? ”

Nico翻了个白眼，摇了摇头。 “我没有时间。忙碌的一天，你知道的。“

“但是你必须吃饭！” Hamilton用牙齿咬了咬嘴唇，过了一会儿，转身对着角落里那台巨大的冰箱，他的厚脸皮行为显然已经被遗忘了。他打开门，身体前倾，整个身体都消失在冰箱里。“现在我明白你为什么这么生气了，”他低沉的声音从厚厚的门后传来。“你吃得不够。”

不出几秒钟，Lewis就拿着一碟装着煎饼的盘子，还有一壶别的东西，把门关上了。

他把煎饼放在烤箱托盘上，把烤箱调到最低温度，然后打开炉子，将锅放在感应区域内。 “坐下” ，他命令道。 “I’m going to feed you.。”

对方举止的突然变化使Nico困惑地眨了眨眼。 “听着，Hamilton先生，我吃个三明治什么的就可以了。 我不想小题大做——”

“Nope。”Hamilton打断了他。 “你应该吃一顿像样的饭。你粗鲁地闯进了我的厨房，现在你必须补偿这个——通过吃饭。还有，叫我Lewis。

“好吧，Lewis。”NIco坐在靠墙的小桌子旁边的两把椅子上，把腿伸到身前，，心满意足地让那个名字在他的舌头上滚动着。“我对你的食物有很高的期望。”

Lewis轻声笑了起来，“这是在挖苦我食物的品质吗? ”

“也许吧，我还不确定能不能信任你。” Nico小心翼翼地看着Lewis搅拌锅里的东西，里面的东西开始沸腾起泡，厨房开始有咖喱的味道。

“别这样，伙计。我以为我们已经解决这个了。现在我给你做吃的，是好吃的，我保证。” Lewis得意地转过身来，挥舞着手中的木勺。 “你说你今天过得很糟糕。想谈谈吗? ”

Nico耸了耸肩，回答道: “没什么，只是工作上的事。治理一个国家并不像看起来那么容易。”

“饿着肚子当然不容易，”Lewis退后一步，开始用砍着什么有绿色叶子的东西，他用惊人的速度移动着刀。接着他用一种令人眼花缭乱的动作，把绿叶子的东西刷进咖喱里，又搅动了一下。

“你可以拿出两个盘子、玻璃杯和刀叉。” 他回头看了一眼，建议道。

“呃，在哪里？”Nico把自己从椅子上折回来，他的背有点不舒服。他真的需要锻炼一下，活动一下他那僵硬的肌肉。他翻了翻肩膀，咒骂着身上穿的那件紧身的西装外套，然后脱下外套，把它盖在椅背上，然后伸手把餐具从Lewis指的地方拿了下来。

“什么，” Nico面无表情地看着Lewis，准备得到一番讽刺评论。

有那么一会儿，Lewis的脸颊似乎变红了，但那一定是锅里冒出来的蒸汽。 “只是在欣赏美景，Rosberg先生。” 他向Nico使了个眼色，然后转过身仔细检查了锅子。

他刚才是不是和 Nico 调情了？

“你刚才是在和我调情吗? ”

该死，Nico真的要好好研究什么话是不该从大脑里跑到嘴上的。考虑到他在这点上犯错的频率，他在政治上取得的成就简直令人钦佩。

Lewis慢慢地转过身来，这一次Nico确信他的脸颊下藏着红晕。 “对不起，我不是有意冒犯你的。”

Nico眨了眨眼，“不，请继续。”

Lewis正忙着煮他那一锅咖喱，然后把它端过来盛满在碟子里，他考虑了自己的选择。首相早些时候就打量过了他（The prime minister had checked him out earlier），比起不高兴，他看起来更多的是惊讶，但Lewis更倾向于不服从和无礼，而不是性骚扰。毕竟这是首相。

他把锅放回去，坐在Nico对面的椅子上，最后决定道：“Rosberg先生，如果你吃了我的食物，我也许会。”

Nico闻了闻食物，对他笑了笑。“在我尝试之前，我会要求你叫我Nico，以防万一在我吃第一口后就不得不解雇你。”

这让Lewis哼了一声，“感谢你的信任。“

“别忘了我以前吃过你的东西，”Nico笑着回答，抓起叉子，为了不烫伤自己的舌头，他在叉子上吹了几下，然后咬了一口冒着热气的咖喱。  
Lewis手里握着叉子，但他并没有把视线从Nico身上移开，看着他舔嘴唇，惊讶地低下头。“这非常好！”

“我都说了。” Lewis对Nico的判断很满意，也开始吃了起来。

Nico吃到一半的时候抬起头来叹了口气。“谢啦。尽管我还是希望我所有的食物都像这么美味。”

Lewis耸耸肩，把叉子舔干净，“事实上，你只是从来没有费心告诉过我你喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。于是我认为你会想要尽可能健康的菜单，因为你雇了一个素食厨师。

这实际上是有道理的。Nico皱了皱眉。 “我不喜欢豆子”，他慢慢地说。“我不太喜欢蘑菇，至少不是褐蘑菇。而且我真的不喜欢香菜。”

“这是个开始，“Lewis笑了笑。他看着Nico吃完盘子里的食物，思考着他可以做出的一些改变。“有什么特别喜欢的吗? ”

Nico指着他的空盘子笑了。“我喜欢咖喱和米饭，还有土豆……特别是薯条。“

Lewis翻了个白眼，带着纵容的笑容，站起来收拾他们的盘子。“我看看能不能做出一道很棒的薯条配方。”

“太棒了。”他好奇接下来会发生什么，他看着Lewis把盘子放在一个大水槽里，然后关掉烤箱，拿出了煎饼盘。 随即，厨房里开始有一股煎饼的香味。

Lewis把煎饼分在两个盘子里，然后打开冰箱拿出一个喷雾罐。“别看，我要犯过失了。”（I’m going to sin.）

“这一声明只会让我看得更仔细。”

当Lewis回头看时，Nico向他眨了眨眼，当他把椰子奶油喷到每个煎饼上，形成一个茂盛的螺旋形时，他能感觉到Nico在凝视着他。

“也许我会让你更仔细看煎饼的。你想吗？”

Nico几乎噎住了，他不得不深吸一口气来避免咳嗽。Nico的眼睛现在正扫视着Lewis的后背，他懒散的裤子紧贴着大腿和屁股的样子分散了Nico的注意力，当Lewis转过身来打断他的思绪时，Nico舔了舔自己的嘴唇，好像他并没有发表这样的评论：“Voilà！”

他拿了两个草莓放在堆积如山的椰子奶油的顶部，然后把盘子端给Nico。

“Ohhhhhhh”，Nico兴奋道，并试图集中精神在煎饼上，而不是其他形式的甜点。 “看起来很好吃。”

Lewis递给Nico一把新叉子，谦虚地耸了耸肩。“不要期望太多，通常是我自己做的椰子奶油。”

“使用罐装奶油确实是原罪。” 当Lewis试图踢他的小腿作为回应时，Nico得意地笑了。

Lewis用自己的叉子指着Nico。 “在我找到更好的方法让你闭嘴之前，吃你的煎饼吧。”

“那是什么呢? ” Nico的假笑变成了咧嘴一笑，慢慢地把他的手指伸进椰子奶油里，然后又抽出来舔掉上面的奶油。

Lewis盯着Nico的嘴唇，沉重地咽了口唾沫。他需要确保自己正确地理解了情况。 “挑逗你的员工不是很……糟糕吗? ”

Nico耸了耸肩，叉了一个草莓递给Lewis吃。“你觉得这是个坏主意？还是你想到了一个有趣的让我闭嘴的方法还没告诉我?“

考虑片刻后，Lewis吃了草莓，一边看着对方的眼睛。“你很大胆。”

“你很可爱。“

Lewis站了起来，他的煎饼被忘在了他的盘子里默默冷掉; 他绕着桌子走到Nico面前，并决定冒这个险。 “我其实在考虑用我的老二让你闭嘴。”

Nico也站了起来，拉近了他们之间的距离，他的手滑过Lewis的臀部，嘴唇悬停在Lewis的上方。

“这听起来很合理，”Nico低声说。“我能吻你吗? ”

“请，“Lewis低声说，并伸长了些使他们的嘴唇碰在一起，他们之间的张力变成了激情，突然之间他们开始接吻，就好像他们需要双唇的接触才能生存下去。

Lewis的手穿过Nico的金发，拉了一下使他呻吟，而Nico的手落在Lewis的屁股。

他们尽可能地探索彼此的身体，Lewis把Nico的衬衫从他的宽松裤子里拽出来，Nico亲吻着Lewis的脖子，他用舌头追随着上面的纹身，直到他不得不把衬衫的下摆拉下来，露出一头狮子。当Nico撕开他的衬衫时轻声叹了口气，不顾一切地想看看Lewis还有什么纹身在他的胸口，那些小纽扣掉在铺着瓷砖的地板上，发出咔哒的响声。

“那是我的制服，”Lewis上气不接下气地抗议道，走到Nico的身边，绷紧了他的六块腹肌，让肌肉更加突出。

“mmmmmh，我给你买个新的。” Nico分心了，顺着他手指下坚硬肌肉的纹路，直到他的手指碰到了Lewis的裤子。“轮到我了，”Lewis打断了Nico，趁他还没来得及把衣服脱下来，他把Nico的衬衫拉到了他头上，几乎把他套住了。他们和一件衬衫斗争了一下，咯咯地笑了起来，当Lewis把它扔掉时，他把Nico拉近另一个吻，这个吻更深也更粘人。他在亲吻时摩擦着Nico的大腿，他已经硬了一半，对着Nico的嘴喘着粗气。

有那么一会儿，Nico也试着摇动他。但是当他们找不到同样的节奏时，Nico立刻失去了耐心，让Lewis往后走，直到他撞上了柜台。他把衬衫从肩膀上一推，让它落在身后，露出了更多Lewis的皮肤，并开始在锁骨上吮吸一个吻痕，同时把他们的臀部磨在一起。

“你想让我坐在柜台上吗?”Lewis问道，他呼吸急促，嘴唇又红又亮。他的黑眼睛盯着Nico，手指在Nico的脸颊上舞动，准备把他的脸拉得更近，再来一个激烈的吻。

“God yeah”, Nico呻吟道，当他迅速脱掉裤子时，他的手还停留在Lewis身上，然后扶他上厨房柜台。

Nico花了一些时间看着Lewis，用他的手指轻轻地抚摩了一下他的胸部，然后环住了Lewis的老二。“你真漂亮。”

“谢谢。” Lewis笑了笑，同时他试图用臀部顶住Nico的手，但他的手还是没有动。刘易斯沮丧地轻轻叹了一口气。 “我想你没有带润滑油吧，或者一个安全套。”

“该死。” Nico终于开始移动他的手，缓慢的节奏挑逗着Lewis。 “你可以给我口交，”Lewis说，不顾一切地想让Nico不仅仅是用拇指在他的老二上滑动，于是他把手伸向柜台后面，抓起那个椰子奶油喷雾罐，在Nico还没意识到发生了什么之前，就迅速地喷了一些在他的嘴唇上。

惊讶的声音响起，片刻之后，Nico慢慢地舔掉了嘴唇上的甜奶油。 “我打赌你尝起来更美味。”

他倾身再次亲吻Lewis，试图把一些椰子奶油涂在自己的脸上，然后Lewis咯咯笑了起来，并在嘴唇上喷了更多的奶油。“继续吧。”

“Okay okay”, Nico透过泡沫奶油笑着说，然后俯下身子，没有再开口就把Lewis吸进嘴里。

当Lewis突然感觉到尼科柔软的嘴唇碰到他颤动的老二时，他几乎要大叫起来。“Holy shit!”

因为Lewis坐在高高的厨房柜台上使得角度有点尴尬，Nico每次晃动脑袋的时候都会慢慢地把Lewis的身体滑得越来越低。

Lewis紧紧地抓着柜台，低头看着Nico，当他开始说话的时候，他的声音几乎碎掉了: “妈的，首相在给我口交，哦，我的上帝，这感觉太好了，Nico! ”

随着砰的一声，Nico退了出来，让他的一只手接管了，另一只手抚摸了Lewis的睾丸。“即使你那样对我唠叨，你还是那么性感。”

然后他向后靠了靠，尽可能把Lewis往下咽，把手放在他够不着的地方。

“Oh fuck”，Lewis呻吟道。“我可以把手放在你的头发上吗？请不要停! ”

NIco从睫毛下抬头看着Lewis，尽可能多地点点头。Lewis立刻用手抓住Nico的头发，没有用力拉，只是紧紧地抓住他。

没过多久Lewis就开始骂脏话了。”我要来了，操，停下，等等—“

Nico退开了，嘴唇上露出一丝得意的笑容，他在Lewis抽搐的老二尖上轻轻地吻了一下，闪着口水。

“现在该怎么办? ” Nico问道，他的声音粗糙而低沉，当Lewis舔着他的大腿内侧，然后俯身亲吻他时，这声音让他脊背发凉。

Lewis开始快速地打开Nico的拉链，匆忙到不能让他正确地脱下他的裤子。当他终于可以把手放在Nico的勃起上时，他呻吟起来。Lewis咕哝着，用左手拽着Nico的头发。“Want to feel you against me.”

“Oh fuck”， Nico喘着气，终于感觉到Lewis把手放在了他的老二上时简直令人受不了了。他走进Lewis的两腿之间，让他把他们的老二揽在一起。天鹅绒般柔软的摩擦使他眼冒金星，Lewis不能一直把手放在他们身上，所以Nico帮助他把手放在Lewis身上。“You feel so good”, Lewis呻吟道. “Kiss me.”

他们的湿吻尝起来像椰子，他们的动作变得疯狂起来，身体相互摇摆在对方的手中，阴茎相互滑动。 Nico咬住Lewis的下嘴唇，从他嘴里拽出一个他立刻渴望再次听到的呜咽声。 “Make me come” ，他对着Nico的嘴唇低声说，他的声音泄露了他的需求。

Lewis只多抚了一下Nico就在他手上来了，当Lewis紧随其后时Nico手上的动作更湿润了。“Nico,” Lewis在达到高潮时叹了口气，紧紧抓住了Nico的肩膀。

有那么一会儿，他们都一动不动，试图喘口气，Nico稍稍后退了一点。

“我身上太黏了，“他抱怨道。“我把这该死的奶油弄得到处都是! ” Nico从柜台上抓起Lewis的衬衫擦了擦脸，心想他已经很久没有做爱了。这种感觉很好。真的，真的很好。或者也许是Lewis让他感觉到好，用他的笑和缺乏尊重的表现。也许他应该再留他一段时间。

“但是我不感到抱歉。” Lewis伸了个懒腰，绷紧了肌肉，当他注意到Nico的神色时，他感到全身发抖。“再来一次？”他自鸣得意地问。

”先洗澡。” 他捡起Lewis的裤子并扔向他，假装正全神贯注地拉着自己的裤子的拉链。 “我的淋浴间真的很大。我想你也会喜欢我的床的，如果你想的话。”

Lewis从厨房柜台上跳了下来，然后走近一步，把手放在Nico裸露的胸膛上，抬头看着他的眼睛。 “我确实想要” ，他轻轻地说，然后探身再次吻了NIco。Nico松了一口气，因为他们达成了共识，他也吻了他一下; 他们的吻没有以前那么急迫了——暂时。

没过多久，他们就跌跌撞撞地上了楼，进了浴室。他们甚至上了床来了第二回合，之后把Lewis抱在怀里，Nico感觉到自己渐渐入睡。 谁能想到这倒霉的一天会变得如此美好。 第二天早上，他们都被手机铃声吵醒了。

“Yeah”, Nico对着它咕哝，他的眼睛还是闭着的，胳膊搂着Lewis，后者也发出咕哝的声音，试图躲在他的胸前。

“你和谁上床了? ”电话另一端传来一个女人的大声问道。 Nico畏缩着离开了电话，电话声音还是那么大，他呻吟着，把脸埋在枕头里，以躲避Lewis现在感兴趣的目光。 “你是我的公关官员，不是我的妻子，Vivian。”他愤怒地呻吟着回答。

电话那头传来一声叹息。“请记住，我们需要对你的私生活进行良好的宣传。他可爱吗？你认为你能和他结婚吗? ”

这让 Nico 坐了起来，和 Lewis 分享了一个难以置信的眼神——两年后，当 Vivian 在 Lewis 和 Nico 的婚宴讲述这个故事时，他们几乎因为尴尬而死去。


End file.
